The Rose
by tpom1fan4ever
Summary: It's Valentines Day and the badgers want Marlene and Skipper to finally get together. Skilene One-shot. Wrote in a rush (which is kind of noticable). Rated k because of my paranoia.


**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I will try to work on High School Investigation but wanted to make this one-shot for Valentines Day, anyways ENjOy****!**

Marlene, Becky, and Stacy were having a lot of fun as the badgers were sleeping over at Marlene's habitat. They giggled at the story Marlene was sharing of King Julien before they moved in.

"That lemur is crazy" Stacy gasped as she tried to get her breath back.

"Okay, topic change" Becky said "but who is excited for tomorrow?"

"I AM!" Stacy squealed.

"Wait, I'm confused, what is tomorrow?" Marlene asked.

"Okay don't get too excited but-"

"It's Valentines Day!" Stacy squealed.

"Woah, hey, spoiler alert!" Becky stated.

Stacy muttered "sorry got excited."

"What about it?" Marlene asked "It's just a holiday.

The two badgers gasped in disbelief. "It is not just a holiday," Becky said "it's a holiday-"

"about LOVE" Stacy finished as she sighed dreamily and pretended to faint as she fell onto the floor, one of her paws dramatically laid on her forehead.

Quickly, Stacy got back up, "I hope Kendall gives me a rose and sweeps me off my paws!"

"Same!" Becky said, "except with Logan, not...Kendall…"

"What about you?" Stacy asked Marlene "anyone special?"

Marlene thought for a couple seconds. She did have an eye on someone, but he would never notice her, especially in that sort of way. "Nope" she said shaking her head "no one comes to mind." The badgers burst out laughing, a questionable look appeared on Marlene's face. "What?" she asked.

"You think we'll fall for that? Stacy asked.

Becky's tail wagged "we KNOW you like Skipper.

"W-what?!" Marlene fumbled "no I don't."

"Yes you do" both the badgers said in unison.

Marlene sighed "okay, maybe I do, but I don't think he will ever think of me in the same way."

* * *

After Marlene fell asleep the badgers whispered to each other quietly.

"You know what we should do?" Becky asked.

"What?"

"We should get Skipper and Marlene together for Valentines Day! It would be so romantic!" Becky sighed and Stacy nodded her head eagerly.

"That is brilliant" she said "but how are we going to persuade them?"

A quiet moment passed between them as they thought.

"I got it!" Stacy whispered "what if you persuade Marlene to talk to Skipper and I persuade Skipper to talk to Marlene!"

"Yes!" Becky said "then it won't be awkward for both of them and they can finally admit the truth!"

They high-fived then tried to get go to sleep, but they were way too excited.

* * *

"Please will you talk to Skipper!" Becky begged "I feel like this is the perfect day to do it."

"No" Marlene said "I can't, he doesn't even believe that it is right for his team let alone for himself."

"There is Miss Perky" Becky argued.

"The doll?"

"Okay, fair point" Becky thought for a moment then continued "but maybe you confessing will help him realize that he likes you too, maybe you need to help open his eyes!"

"No, Becky" Marlene said "I can't tell him alright, I doubt he would even do it to me to why should I bother?!"

Becky frowned "You're just giving up your chance" she said "I thought you were an otter that tried to prove your point."

And with that she walked off, hoping that Stacy was having more luck.

* * *

Stacy walked into the HQ with a smile on her face "hey guys!" she said.

Private jumped onto the cement table terrified before noticing that it was Stacy. "Oh hi Stacy" he said "Happy Valentines Day!"

"To you to!" Stacy's tail wagged and she giggled.

Skipper groaned "Stacy, state your business here."

"I wanted to talk to you, alone" Stacy said "it's urgent."

He narrowed his eyes and then sighed "fine, Kowalski's lab is empty, for once."

They walked in there and Skipper asked what this was about.

"As you know today is Valentine's Day" Stacy said "and I was hoping that you were planning to ask someone in this zoo...notmebutsomeoneelse" she quickly added "something certain."

"What?! No of course not."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes."

"What about..." Stacy grinned slightly "_Marlene?_"

Stacy could easily tell he was taken aback a bit but tried to regain his step, "no I don't know what you're talking about."

Stacy rolled her eyes "oh come on, I know you like her."

Skipper thought that maybe he should tell her, it was Valentine's Day after all, but he quickly shook that thought out of his head.

"No," he said "I don't."

Stacy sighed "okay..." she slowly walked over to the door "but for the record, she likes you, so there is nothing to be afraid of." And with that she left, Skipper was silent.

And pondered a bit.

* * *

Marlene ate her dinner, fish of course, in her habitat on her bed. She sighed, not sure about what her emotions were trying to tell her.

It wasn't before long when she heard a knock at the front of her door. She walked over but saw no one, instead, there was a beautiful small rose. She picked it up and looked at the note that was dangling on the side, it read:

_Happy Valentine's Day with love._

No name though. She went onto the floor of the zoo out of her habitat and looked around but saw no one-

Except for a flat headed penguin on his cement island, he tipped his imaginary hat, and then disappeared into his habitat.

**Tadah! Did you like it? Sorry that it isn't the best, it was written in a rush. I will also work more on my other stories I promise. Well, PLEasE ReVIeW! **


End file.
